Burning Fox
by Wyerdo
Summary: After an attempt on Naruto's life, the Kyuubi offers Naruto his power and well. It's not like he had any choice in the matter. Now with the help of the Nine Tailed Fox, a new demon has been awakened.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer - I don't own Naruto or any of the associated characters.

II II II II II II

Blood. Scattered all over the forest.

My vision is blurry and my tears are falling, but it's not like this is a rare occurrence. My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I'm 9 years old and I live by myself in my very own apartment that my grandfather figure gave me. He's better known as the Hokage in my village. The Hokage is the leader of the village, which is what I strive to become. Whenever I'm with him I see how much respect he gets. He doesn't get the hateful glares, the look of fear in their eyes. That's why I want to be Hokage, to be respected. I'm not so sure about my dream right now. I have a feeling that once I become the Hokage nothing will ever change. I'll always be known as a demon, which leads me to my little predicament.

Today is October 10th, that's my birthday. It's the day the villagers celebrate the death of the Nine Tailed Fox and the victory of the 4th Hokage, who gave up his life to save his village. This is also the day I fear, the day that I get beaten to a pulp. My ears are ringing and I finally take a hold of my senses and try and get away.

"The demon is trying to get away!" shouted a drunken villager. He wobbled toward Naruto and gave him a rough kick in the stomach. The other two men accompanying the villager came over, one of them was just a regular civilian. The other one was a chunin, which was bad news. The three of them started to kick the poor boy spitting insults in his face. Of course Naruto would pick up a few from hearing them all the time.

"Fuck you." Naruto coughed out. Spitting blood on the drunken guy's shoes. The man turned red in anger and grabbed his bottle of sake off the ground. "YOU LITTLE BRAT!" the man smashed the bottle of alcohol on top of the boys head grinning like a mad man. The last thing Naruto could see was the smirk of the drunk as darkness took over his vision.

II II II II II II

"Am I dead?" Naruto whispered to no one in particular. He awoke in a sewer that had many tunnels leading to somewhere Naruto didn't know. There was water on the ground that was about a little over his ankle height Something seemed to tug in the back of his mind and his body reacted. He started to slowly walk through a pattern of the tunnels, not knowing where to go but follow the path that his mind set for him. He walked into an enormous room that had a giant golden gate with a big piece of paper that had the kanji for "seal" upon it. He approached it and looking through the darkness as a pair of giant red slitted eyes stared at him.

_"So you finally decided to visit me."_ said a strong low monstrous voice which caused Naruto to stumble back and shiver in fear.

"W-who're you?"

_"Who am I? I don't have a name, but you humans like to call me The Nine Tailed Fox."_ he said with a sadistic grin. Naruto's heart stopped, he's never been in this much fear. He felt so weak, so powerless.

"But you died years ago! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD!"

_"You fool, you think something as mighty as me can be killed?"_

"Then how are you here, why are you here!"

_"Your bastard Hokage sealed me within a child." _he said with a feral grin.

It all made sense now. How the villagers treat him, why they call him a demon. 'How could I have been so blind. It's so obvious since the Nine Tails was defeated on October 10th. On my fucking birthday, I'm the Nine Tails. I'm a demon.' thought Naruto as he fell to his knees.

_"So you finally figured it out?"_

"I'm a demon aren't I?" he said aloud. The Fox scoffed, and looked him straight in the eyes. Naruto shivered in fear and hoped he would live to see another day.

_"Enough of this. You're dying and I need you alive."_ the demon crawled closer to Naruto showing it's huge form. Naruto felt smaller and smaller as it got closer.

_"Let's make you a demon."_ suddenly red chakra exploded through the cage and wrapped around Naruto. He felt a surge of power as his mind was engulfed in a bright red light.

II II II II II II

Naruto's body exploded with the red chakra as it surged around him creating a cloak. His nails sharpened as did his teeth. His whiskered cheeks were defined and a lot fuller. He lifted his body up as his eyes made contact with the drunken civilian with the broken bottle. The man screamed, as he looked into the red slitted eyes of a demon. Naruto ran at him like an animal as his wounds were closing at a very fast pace. He jumped at the man with his claws ready to kill him.

He slashed his claws across the mans chest and blood sprayed out like a geyser. Red chakra grabbed the man as it ate away his skin. He sped off the the other civilian and shoved one of his clawed hands into his throat. He sensed something coming at him from behind and twisted the dead body in front of him as a kunai impaled the corpse. He turned around and saw the chunin that was killing him earlier. He threw the body off his hand and screamed in a fit of rage as his eyes met the chunin's. Red chakra exploded around him and engulfed the ninja as it ate away his body and left him a mess.

Before Naruto met blackness he realized something. 'I just murdered three people.' he thought until he dropped on the forest floor slipping away into unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer - I don't own Naruto or any of the associated characters.

II II II II II II

With the faint sound of hospital equipment and the sound of people talking outside, Naruto woke up from his slumber. 'Damn it my body hurts like hell. It feels like my insides are burning. Now I remember, I was getting beaten up by the drunks and then I blacked out. The last thing I remember was-' The room's door opened interrupting Naruto's thoughts, in stepped a man with red and white robes. He slowly approached Naruto and gave him a sad smile while sitting down on his bed.

"It seems you're finally awake, I'm glad to see you're alright." the man spoke in a warm tone. Naruto looked at him as his eyes started to water.

"Am I really a demon?"

Before he could say more, the old Hokage looked him in the eye with a fierce expression. "Naruto my boy, you are anything but a demon. Don't let anyone or anything tell you otherwise. I'm sure you know of the burden you carry, but let me tell you this. You are not the Nine Tailed Fox, you are Naruto Uzumaki. A citizen of The Village Hidden in the Leaves."

Naruto couldn't take it anymore as he started to cry. All the pain he was feeling before vanished as he embraced the man he loved as a grandfather. The man hugged the boy back as a lone tear fell down his wrinkled face. After what it felt like minutes Naruto let go and laid down his head down on his pillow. "I killed them grandpa. I killed all three of them." he croaked out.

"Naruto, killing is never easy. What you did is what you had to do in order to protect your life."

"I remember everything, I watched as the life slipped away from their eyes. Even if it was only for a split second, I can't stop thinking about it." he said in a hushed tone. Naruto looked up at the Hokage and saw the man looking up out the window, as the sun shined on his face.

"Sometimes death is inevitable. I've killed many times, but I do it to protect the people that I love. It's a ninja's duty to kill for their village's safety and well being. As Hokage you send your ninja's out into battle not knowing if they are going to come back alive. That is the hardest thing to do as the leader of any ninja village. But I do it in order to protect the true leader of the village, the future generation." he said with a sad smile.

"Thanks, that helped a lot." Naruto said as he thought about his dream to become Hokage. He suddenly let out a painful groan as he rolled around in pain. "Hey old man, what the hell happened to me. It feels like my insides are burning!" he asked.

"I had the medical unit do a full body inspection, and it seems as if the Nine Tails did a number on your chakra coils."

"What do you mean?" he asked as the Hokage grabbed a sheet of paper that must be the medical report.

"The chakra of the Nine Tails is running through your coils. It's as if your own chakra is non existent, due to the fact that your coils were expanded when the demonic chakra was rushing through your body it left room for the demonic chakra to slip through and mix with your own. It seems your chakra changed to a lighter shade of red. After the incident with the Nine Tails your coils went back to normal and with nowhere to go the demonic chakra is trying to create more room. Basically over time your coils should expand so the extra chakra can stop putting so much pressure on your coils. You should be fine, but it's amazing how you have survived. The chunin that attacked you was burnt to a crisp by the strange chakra. You're lucky that your coils weren't fried, but the fox most likely did something about it." he said as he read the full medical report to Naruto.

"What's chakra?" said Naruto with a confused look on his face. the Hokage sweat dropped as he explained the exponents of chakra and how ninjas use it. As he explained Naruto got giddy as he thought about what he could do with his special chakra.

"Do you think I can become a ninja?"

"I think you could become a splendid ninja." the Hokage responded as Naruto gave him a happy smile. "But in order to become a ninja you need to work hard to become strong in order to protect the village." he explained.

"I want to become the greatest ninja in the village so I can protect everyone I love. Including you old man!" he said giving a big grin. The Hokage chuckled as he ruffled the boy's hair. "Alright Naruto, I'll enroll you into the academy for you."

"Thanks grandpa." he said as he looked down with a shy smile. Naruto's stomach suddenly rumbled, and he jumped straight out of the bed feeling no pain at all. "Now let's go get some ramen old man!" he said as he ran out the door.

II II II II II II

After eating ramen at the delicious Ichiraku Ramen, Naruto and the Old Hokage set off to get the basic ninja equipment for Naruto's trip to the academy next week. They stopped by several shops to get some new clothes and ninja sandals. Naruto bought an orange zip up jacket that had dark blue sleeves and a pair of green shorts. He bought some blue ninja sandals and a pair of cool green goggles.

The next place they went to was the library. They bought books on chakra and basic chakra control exercises, and how to properly use ninja tools. They also took a trip to the weapons store to buy a set of practice shuriken and kunai. Naruto thanked the Hokage and sped off to his apartment to begin his ninja adventure.

"Damn it this is so hard!" Naruto screamed as he threw another kunai at his homemade target. Which was basically just a drawing on his wall. After Naruto threw the kunai over a hundred times and only hitting it several times he gave up and went to reading books. "Thank god the old man taught me how to read, I"ll make sure I repay him." he thought aloud.

Several minutes later.

"I GIVE UP!"

II II II II II II

It's been a week since Naruto got out of the hospital. The Village Hidden in the Leaves is waking up for a another day, the birds are chirping and darkness is being engulfed by the light. The trees are blowing in the morning breeze and we find a certain blonde boy that's woken up earlier than usual. The reason for that is well. "Finally it's the day I get to go to the academy and become a ninja!" he practically screamed in excitement as he hopped into the shower and cleaned himself. He ran out of the shower, making sure not to slip due to his giddiness. He rushed to get dressed in his blue and orange jacket and green shorts. He slipped his feet into his blue ninja sandals, and slid his cool green goggles on his forehead. He made his breakfast which usually consisted of cup ramen. But today was a special day, so he made a bowl of the special edition cup ramen.

After eating Naruto made his way out his door, making sure to lock the door as he sped down the stairs and ran through the village hoping he isn't late. Until he realized.

"Where the hell is the academy?" he asked himself. He walked over to some random villager and asked the same question he asked himself. Hoping to get an answer, but to his disappointment the villager replied with.

"Get the hell away from me!" they said while they walked away. Which is usually what will happen.

"Thanks, do I go down screw you, or you're an idiot road?" he said to the retreating villager. Naruto walked everywhere for about an hour until he made it to the academy. 'So much for not being early' he thought. He entered and went to the class he was assigned to attend. As he went into the room, he realized he made it about the same time everyone else did. Thank Kami.

About several minutes passed and everyone finally made it into class. The teacher introduced himself as Iruka Umino or something, then some guy that Naruto thought was weird. He's the assistant teacher, his name is Mizuki and he didn't say his last name for some reason. Iruka stepped forward and asked everyone to to introduce themselves to the class. Everyone introduced themselves and it was finally Naruto's turn. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I like ramen and stuff, and I also like to prank people." he said as a water balloon fell on Mizuki. The whole class laughed and Iruka lectured him on something about being immature or whatever.

"I never thought I'd have to give someone detention on the first day." he said as he rubbed his temples.

II II II II II II

A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing my story, I had fun writing this chapter.

If you have any ideas for the story I think it would be cool if you helped.


End file.
